Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A wireless communication device may be capable of using multiple protocols and operating at multiple frequencies to communicate in multiple wireless communication systems.
As wireless communication becomes more popular, different signal processing techniques may be used to increase the quality and efficiency of wireless communication devices. However, the techniques themselves may present new challenges, such as adding computational complexity within a wireless communication device. These techniques may be optimizations for required, existing processes or new processes. One process within modern devices that may consume device resources is decoding a wireless signal. Therefore, benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for using a joint decoding engine in a wireless device.